leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Nurse Joy's Chansey
that Jessie befriended|Nurse Joy's Blissey}} Nurse Joy's Chansey (Japanese: ジョーイのラッキー Joy's Lucky) are owned by almost all Nurse Joys in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and the Orange Archipelago in the Pokémon anime. History Original series Kanto Chansey first appeared in Pokémon Emergency! where two of them wheeled Ash's Pikachu into the emergency room after he was injured badly from a flock of was protecting Pikachu from. Another Chansey appeared in Electric Shock Showdown, where she was seen wheeling in a after it fought a losing Gym battle against Lt. Surge. This caused Ash to worry about his upcoming Gym battle with Lt. Surge and Pikachu to become frightened about fighting the Gym Leader. In Showdown at Dark City, a Nurse Joy sent out Chansey while revealing that she was undercover as an inspector for the Pokémon Inspection Agency. While Ash and were in Dr. Proctor's hospital in A Chansey Operation, Chansey wheeled in some injured Pokémon to Dr. Proctor's hospital as an extra room was needed since the Pokémon Center was full. Chansey then helped heal 's Pokémon and . When Team Rocket battled Ash and his friends, Chansey prevented them from doing so and as Chansey cared for and earlier while they were injured, Arbok and Weezing refused to fight Chansey. After all the Pokémon were healed, Dr. Proctor and Chansey waved goodbye to Ash and his friends. Orange Islands In The Joy of Pokémon, a Chansey traveled on a kayak with her Nurse Joy from island to island to treat injured Pokémon. In Pokémon Food Fight!, Chansey was seen with Nurse Joy while announcing the shipment of food delay to Butwal Island. Johto Jessie of was revealed to have once befriended a Chansey, which later met again, having evolved into . This Blissey appeared in Ignorance is Blissey. In Hour of the Houndour, a Chansey along with Nurse Joy bought groceries earlier and noticed an ice cream truck. They went to buy ice cream and then noticed their ham bag is empty. Later, Chansey took care of a wounded . The Nurse Joy of Lake Lucid has three Chansey that are nicknamed (Japanese: マツコ Matsuko), (Japanese: タケコ Takeko) and (Japanese: ウメコ Umeko), as seen in The Joy of Water Pokémon. Hoenn In A Tail with a Twist, after was beaten by a , Chansey and Nurse Joy took care of Treecko. When Treecko disappeared from the Pokémon Center, Chansey ran off to warn Nurse Joy about the situation. In A Double Dilemma, delivered some groceries to the Pokémon Center and gave them to Chansey. During the delivery, she and Nurse Joy recognized that and Max returned to North Petalburg. Kanto Battle Frontier In Overjoyed, in an attempt for Ash to warm up for his rematch against , Nurse Joy decided to battle Ash with her Chansey in May's place while Ash sent out his Ash's Corphish. As none of Corphish's attacks did any damage to Chansey, Chansey went on to defeat Corphish with . After the battle, Chansey and Nurse Joy took Corphish to heal up on a stretcher. When Team Rocket watched the battle, they were interested in Chansey because of the fact that she was strong. They did so by having disguise himself as a Blissey. Team Rocket was able to grab Chansey but Chansey easily defeated Team Rocket. Afterwards, Chansey watched Ash's rematch against Brandon. The Chansey in Fennel Valley reappeared in Pinch Healing! where she witnessed Nurse Joy unconscious from a flu. She stayed by Nurse Joy's side as she lied down in bed until she felt better. In One Big Happiny Family!, when Ash and his friends went to a Pokémon Center while on their way to Hearthome City, a Chansey appeared and showed them where Nurse Joy was. Chansey then helped Nurse Joy with the hatching of Brock's Happiny in which they were successful. Chansey then partook in the battle against Team Rocket. One of them was used in battle under the ownership of a PIA Nurse Joy in SS025. She battled Brock's Sudowoodo at the Pewter Gym. Sudowoodo fell for Chansey's and was defeated with an ; not laying a single hit. Following Ash's arrival in Unova, were featured instead of Chansey, as Chansey was not native to Unova. After a long absence, another one appeared in SS027. ]] I Choose You! is Nurse Joy's only known Pokémon. She helps her with nursing Pokémon at the Pokémon Center. Three different Chansey belonging to three different Nurse Joy appeared in ''I Choose You!. One appeared working alongside Nurse Joy in a Pokémon Center in a forest, where she helped taking care of an injured . Another Chansey belonging to a second Nurse Joy worked alongside her in a Pokémon Center in an unnamed town. She helped take care of Ash's Charmeleon after it got badly injured in a battle with Cross. A third Chansey worked alongside its Nurse Joy in a Pokémon Center near a lake, close to the Raizen Mountains. It helped heal after he had battled with . Personality and characteristics Chansey is similar to her Trainer, Nurse Joy, as both are caring and nice to Trainers and Pokémon. Chansey usually assists Nurse Joy when a Trainer comes in and escorts the Pokémon on a stretcher. Despite being caring, Chansey is able to hold her own in battle, first evident in Overjoyed! where the one owned by the Nurse Joy was not only a good nurse, but a good battler as well. Chansey was able to defeat Ash's Corphish in an informal battle the two had as a result. During that battle, it was shown that Chansey, along with Nurse Joy, were more fierce towards opponents. After the battle, they revert back to their normal selves. Moves used mod 5}}|0=SolarBeam|1=Minimize|2=Attract|3=Pound|4=DynamicPunch}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Solar Beam|1=Minimize|2=Attract|3=Pound|4=Dynamic Punch}}|image2=Nurse Joy Chansey mod 4}}|0=DoubleSlap|1=Egg Bomb|2=Sing|3=Double-Edge}}.png|caption2=Using mod 4}}|0=Double Slap|1=Egg Bomb|2=Sing|3=Double-Edge}}}} In the games A Chansey can be seen beside Nurse Joy in every Pokémon Center in and Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, which are highly based on the anime. In the manga In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga Nurse Joy's Chansey appeared in Falkner The Bird Keeper's Challenge!!. Trivia * In the Japanese version of Giratina and the Sky Warrior, Chansey is voiced by Crystal Kay, who also happens to sing the ending song to the movie. Related articles *Nurse Joy's Blissey C Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters Category:Nicknamed Pokémon de:Schwester Joys Chaneira es:Chansey de las enfermeras Joy fr:Leveinard de l'infirmière Joëlle it:Chansey di Infermiera Joy zh:乔伊的吉利蛋